This invention relates to a flexible sight pin, and more particularly, to a flexible sight pin for an archery bow sighting device.
Professional archery bows are commonly provided with sighting devices to enable the professional archer to accurately sight the contemplated target. A variety of sighting devices have been developed. Unfortunately, however, only certain types of sighting devices have been commercially employed. Most of the commercially employed sighting devices include a series of horizontally extending sight pins which are mounted to a bow sighting device and are positioned one above the other in parallel relationship for sighting targets at different distances.
All of the sight pins for hunting or target sights currently in use today constitute rigid, inflexible sighting pins. Examples of such sighting pins are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,820; 3,696,517; 4,584,777; 1,683,106; 1,620,364; 3,389,695; 2,767,472; 2,574,599; and, 4,587,945. While such sighting pins have functioned well in enabling an archer to accurately sight the anticipated target, it is necessary to employ a guard surrounding the sight pins to protect them from damage, if struck by a limb or other immovable object. When this occurs, it is usually necessary to straighten or replace the pins, which unfortunately requires a substantial amount of time for "sighting in" the bow again. Thus, it will be appreciated that currently used inflexible sight pins require additional protective components, are difficult to keep in proper adjustment, and require replacement when damaged.